Talk:Naruto
I know what you're thinking: why do we need a Naruto article on a OP page. Personally, I think that this is probably one of the few shonen series aside from that deserves at least a small mention on here. As much as we hate to admit it, the two series are pretty much hand in hand in the big picture of Jump, to the point that Luffy and Naruto (alongside Goku and occasionally Ichigo) are the main faces of the magazine in all it's endeavors. Considering that we do have a few crossover matters on this Wiki (including Battle Stadium D.O.N and the Jump Super Stars/Jump Ultimate Stars duo), I believe there is enough noteriety for Naruto to appear on this page. (I'd also maybe want to make a minor Wiki article regarding due to his cameo but I doubt too many would approve of that either. -StrangerAtaru 02:28, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Ah... We link to wikipedia these days. If Dragonball still exists, its because the page hasn't been nuked and links redirected there. One-Winged Hawk 07:55, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::It's not like I want every friggin part of Naruto history on this page. It's basically an introduction in case someone accidetally wants to look up Naruto on a OP page. I can't stand the crap either, I just wanted to get rid of the vandaled version that some idiot decided to pull yesterday. -StrangerAtaru 12:40, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Stil, we dont need it.Theres no reason to have it here and no reason anyone would be looking it up here. --New Babylon 12:51, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::Ah... Routine is to tell MF about it and MF will sort it out. We have had a few odd pages come up here, like Vector Crocodile from Knuckles Choatix. Otherwise, theres no easier way then to link to wikipedia. One-Winged Hawk 13:58, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, thing is...I dont think hes responding much recently ,regarding pages. The deletion nomination page has several unneded pages that are rather still left on. --New Babylon 14:44, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::::BF is on here hardly... So MF gets a lot of work. We need a third person. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 20:16, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::::: Well, if thats an offer ......(heh)... but I do know how a wiki works, because I have one, but whatever. We DO however need to somehow get rid of those pages which we nominate for deletion, but in fact never get deleted, because someone doesnt notice them. And one more thing: to make sure the same pages doesnt get created later and a new debate starts up, we should archive these talk pages. --New Babylon 07:43, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I really think we don't need this page. Unlike Dragon Ball Naruto has no direct connection with One Piece. If a game features both Naruto and OP stuff like Battle stadium, we should just link the page to the wikipedia article on Naruto or to the Narutopedia main page. El Chupacabra 13:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::These pages like also the dragonball page I've pleaded for retirment before and gone unheard. Basically this is from the days before we KNEW there was the helpful wikipedia link code. Personnelly, I wish we would have total OP related articles only and loose access pages like this one. One-Winged Hawk 19:58, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia link or Leaf Ninja only if you're going to have a link. I don't think this page is needed at all regardless. Drunk Samurai 20:41, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Category:Deleted Article Talk Pages